Nightwing's Ghost
by goldenrose72
Summary: Set in invasion. The team go under another simulation. Rated t for character death. based on a song called My ghost by Streets of Love


_Love is come and love is go. Once is they lived but now their ghost walking the streets they used to know like shadows._

The world spun around Nightwing . It hurt everything. He felt himself falling with no one there to catch him. He landed on the ground with a soft thud. He was graceful even when badly injured. The team watched in horror as their leader, their friend, their rock, their eye candy, their everything fell to the ground. Blood pooled around him and his domino mask showed nothing but black. They all watched in stunned silence as their leader laid there with labored breathes. The assassins filed out of the room not even bothering to be discreet about it. Soon the team was alone with the bleeding Nightwing. The first one to move was batgirl. Her movement was slight only her lips moved a little sound. She fell to her knees crying through her mask. The other girls looked at her and ran over to comfort her. Then the third Robin ran over and started trying to bandage Nightwing up. Kon-el walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Conner shook his head slightly and Robin broke out into sobs.

_People disappeared of every hour of every year. Sometimes I believe I believe they're here like shadows. How can you trust in this place? How can I put my fate? If you're real show me now who you are._

The team slowly gained themselves and pulled themselves over to NIghtwing. They stared at the body. It was cold lifeless and pale. The blood had stopped flowing and now just sat there in a big red pile. The only sound that could be heard was the small sniffling of the stopped crying. "Someone needs to tell Batman," an unknown person spoke. Their agreement was unspoken. Batman had to know. Conner bent down gently and picked up the young adult. A single tear slid down the man of steels son's face. The bio ship was parked out of the abandoned warehouse as they all filed in. No one made eye contact and no one spoke. The bio ship took off and flew toward the mountain. New tears leaked down Barbara's face but she made no noise. M'gann steered the bio ship her hands shaking. Nightwing didn't know about her ripping information from hostages. He would have been furious. He would have yelled at her for a little then forgiven her. Now that wouldn't be possible. He wouldn't know. He would never forgive her. Soft tears leaked down M'gann's face too. M'gann landed the bio ship softly not wanting to disturb his body. They all stood up and filed out.

_How can I love without grace shine a light on your face if you're real then show me now who you are build a secret wind pouring on my naked like a river flowing in the ocean and when I turn to see your face I found a light I could not face._

They filed slowly into the mountain everyone staring at the floor. They walked into the med lab and set nightwing down on the table. No one wanted to look, no one wanted to believe. They looked over at each other and nodded. Wondergirl flew silently above the ground not noticing that she was doing it. They filed out of the room and headed toward the mission briefing room. They all stood there, well most stood some floated. They were all quite as Conner made the call to the watch tower. "Batman here what do you want Night-"Batman cut off as he saw the look on their faces. "What happened?" Batman demanded to know. He gave them a bat glare and then suddenly they felt like they were rising out of water. They all opened their eyes looking around at each other. Tears were streaming down their face. Every one sat up on their hard metal slabs and looked around at each other. Then they all saw something that wanted to make them puke. There was Nightwing standing in the middle of the metal slabs showing a concerned look. They all breathed a sigh of relief then let out a glare. "What happened?" Garfield said looking over at the team leader. Their eyes were narrowed and they all had hateful looks on their face. "It was the same thing that happened several years ago. We put you into a dream like sequence. We were testing you to see how you acted to a team member's death. You failed horribly. I'm sorry you had to go through that it was unfair but necessary," Nightwing said looking at them.

_And when I turned and saw your face I saw joy I could not place Vanishing without a trace Like a shadow in the sun. Who can you trust in this place? How can I love without grace? Shine a light on your face._

"Counseling is required. You have to work out your issues and work through them. I recommend you go and take showers then Black canary will be in the counseling room to start with the first person," Nightwing said coldly and walked out of the room. They all looked at each other, then instantly looked away ashamed of the way they acted. Barbara was the first one to get up and go, the rest of the team followed suit. They all went to the rooms and stayed there for a little fighting their emotions.

The first one Black canary saw come in was to her surprise Connor. She motioned for him to sit down across from her and smiled at him. "Connor I realize how hard it must have been for you-" black canary said but was then cut off by connor. "No you don't. You don't realize what it was like to lose your brother. He was one of the few people left in this world that I could trust. You left for a long time and forgot to come back. You forgot to be there for me. Then there's Superman. I know It's great and all and I love having him around but he's always gone saving metropolis. He's been amazing brother. I couldn't ask for more but I am. Nightwing was- is one of the few people who've I've known all my life. He's taught me everything about anything. I wish sometimes that I could just go back and be that kid I was five years ago," connor said looking at the ground wanting to punch something.

"connor I'm so sorry. I'm sure if you just ask Nightwing to hang out he'll be willing to hang with you. I'll be glad to hang with you and I'm glad you're happy with Superman as your brother but you do need to relax. Take a break for a little to just be yourself like the old days," Canary said looking at him. Connor nodded and walked out of the room.


End file.
